


New world AU

by maty_imhungry



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_imhungry/pseuds/maty_imhungry
Summary: The perfect world of amity ... is supposed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, I want to say something, My English is not perfect, I keep studying and practicing it (I speak Spanish), Excuse the spelling or language mistakes, thats all, bye

[Amity's House]

Luz: Come on amity !, get up, it's late!

Amity: (On her mind) That voice... That sweet voice... i know that voice.

Amity: ¿Luz?

Luz: Of course silly, who else would it be?

Amity: heh... hey luz, can i-

Luz: yeah?

Amity: can i hug you? i feel like i haven't see you in years.

Luz: of course you can hug me mittens

Amity: (on her mind) I feel a little pain in my heart... but why? i'm not sad... i'm happy, but why i feel this pain in my heart?

Luz: are you okay?

Amity: Yeah... just... wanted a hug *Litte smile*

Luz: aww, well hurry up!

Amity: yeah

Luz:*Staring Amity*

Amity: *Blus* Go out of the room!

Luz: Oh JAJA, Yeah, Sorry, My bad. *Go outside of the room*

Amity: (On her mind)... I like this, but Hurts me at the same time... why i feel sad?... Maybe I'm already going crazy... i'm just gonna ignore this bad feeling.

*Amity changes clothes and goes to school with Luz*

[Hexside school]

Amity: everything feel perfect... to perfect...i mean,i haven't even seen emira and edric... maybe they arrived earlier. Agh why I worry?, as long as I don't cross paths with them my day will be fine.

*Amity goes to all her classes, but in the last hour, Luz talks to her*

Luz: PSS, Amity

Amity: mhmm?

Luz: *slide a paper with something written inside* Answer it please.

The note: do you wanna go out after class?, Willow and boscha will be there.

Amity: (In her head) heh, she is a dork. 

Amity: *Write "Yes <3"* *Returns the paper to Luz*

Luz: *Smile* 

Amity: *Blush*

{After class}

Luz: Let's go amity!

Amity: Going!

Boscha: Hurry up losers.

Willow: Boscha don't be mean with them.

Boscha: Give me a kiss and i will think it about it

Willow: No

Boscha: *Kiss Willow* hmm

Willow: *Blush* a- we will be outside if you need us.

Amity: Im ready, Where are we going?

Luz: It's a surprise!

Amity: Well okay then-

Luz: *Luz covers Amity's eyes with a bandana and guides her to the place*

Luz: Willow, Boscha, are you coming?

Boscha: We are kinda busy right now, You guys go ahead.

Luz: Emm okay. Bye willow!  
Luz: Okay amity i hope you like this place, is kinda my secret spot.

Amity: Can i see now?

Luz: Nope

Amity: okay tho.

*Luz and amity walk for 15 minutes*

Luz: Okay, now you can take off your bandana.

Amity: *Take off the bandana* W-wow luz, this place is so beautiful, i lived all my life here and i never seen this place

Luz: Heh...

Luz: well... It wasn't the only thing I wanted you to see.

Amity: What it is?-

*Luz Kiss amity* 

Luz: I like you amity, i have been feeling this for a while, Its okay if you dont feel the same...

Amity: Are you kidding me? *Kiss Luz again*

Luz: Amity do you wanna be my girlfriend?!

Amity: Of course i want!

*they kiss again*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see the oficcial art of the AU is on my Instagram "maty.imhungry" (You don't need to follow me,It's just that I can't upload images on this platform xd).


	2. 2

Boscha: Oh ho ho, Finally.

Willow: Boscha you ruined their moment.

Amity and Luz: *Scream*

Boscha: well congratulations, Now lets go, It's getting late.

Willow: Boscha dont be so rude to them.

Boscha: Give me a kith *"Cat eyes"*

Willow: No.

Boscha: C'mon!

* Boscha and willow come forward *

Amity: So... Luz...

*Luz grabs amity's hand*

*Amity looks to luz*

Luz: So Amity... since when you had feelings on me? im kinda surprised.

Amity: before grom i started having feelings on you and After grom accept them.

Luz: Grom?

Amity: Yeah, Dont you remember? when you replaced me-...

Luz: amity?, Are you okay?

Amity: did we beat grom?, I cant remember everything-...

Luz: amity, i dont know what is grom but is okay, Im here.

*Amity Looks at Luz again and smile*

Amity: Thank you luz.

* Luz, Amity, Willow and Boscha They went to drink apple blood And each one goes home after *

[Amity's House]

Amity: Why Luz dont remember grom?, Why i cant remember all that day?

Amity: ...

Amity: My Siblings! They will remember Grom. I doubt they'll forget the day they stood up.

*Amity search Emira & Edric's Room*

Amity: What?- it supposed their rooms are here-

Amity: This is really weird- wait where are their photos?

*Look in all the house trying to find some photos of their sibblings*

Amity: i- where are my parents?! maybe they know the answer!

*Amity Goes to his parents room*

mr.Blight: Oh amity, I like your new hair.

Amity: What? I have been with this style of hair since im 9! Mom like it-

mr.Blight: Amity?

Amity: Where is mom, emira and edric?

mr.Blight: Mom?- Amity she passed away- 

mr:Blight: and Who is emira and edric?

Amity: My siblings!

mr.Blight: Amity- you're my only child-

Amity: No!- Agh im going to my room!

mr.Blight: A- A̸̭̭̩̞͔̭̥̣̓͆̃͋̍̈́͗͂͒̉ͅm̶̨̖͔͇̻̊͒͑̽i̸̤̓̆̒t̴̢̧̩̖͕̬̑̓̏͌̈́̾͝y̴̡͙͛͂͝!̷̼̫̞͈̪̰̝̣̈́̑ 

Amity: HUH! *Scared* *Run*

mr.Blight: Ç̸̥̩̯̭̫̞̼̂͗͗͊̓̈͂̓̈͝ṓ̶̜̻͖͚̮̌m̶̢͓̤̥͙̫͓͇̱̐̋ͅe̷̞͚̦͚͇͙̟̣̺͎͒͑̊̽ ̷͔̾͋̃̚̚b̴̨͔͚̀ä̶͓̫͋͝c̴͎̠̐̌̑̋̽k̴̡͕̲̤͂,̶̢͍̗͍͓̺̘̦̞͌̓ ̵̨̙̝̗̜̄̓͋͆̚͜͜͠ẁ̵̧̨̩̯͚̱̏̂͜͜ͅȩ̴̺̯̠̲̝̓͋͋̐̉̅̔̈ ̵̛͈̠̒̓̕͠c̵̤̖̮͖̳̑̒̾͌̈͐̔͜a̴̮̘̩̼̥̙͕͊n̶͚̉̓ ̶̩͚̦̼̦̹͂t̶̬͕̺̘̭̹̂́̊̀͝ā̷̡̛̰̞͕͓̪̮̲͋̄l̸̰̮͓̘͕̘̣̳͈̮̒̃k̸̼̬̠̉̅̚ ̷̛͎̠̼̜͔͎͎͍͒́̋͛͘͠͝ȃ̸̧͉̩͍̿̿͜͝b̸̨͈̩̹̫̥̤̟͖͍̊͂̏̋̈́͋ŏ̷̢͙̫̲͋̉̕̕ͅủ̵͎̳̻͎̖̞͊̈́̌̋͒͌͘ͅṭ̷̛̻͕̼̳̳̣̫̑̂̂̃̀͛͋ ̵̢̝̗̠͈̻͖̪͌̾t̶̘͙̦̘̙̂͌̃̆̏͗̕h̵̢̠̒͌̿̒̾̐́̚͜ͅì̵̧̡̻͎s̵̡̲̖̟͓̯̣̓̄̿̈͐͘̕͠

*Amity goes to The owl House and Knock on the door very loud*

Amity: Luz open, PLease!

*Luz open the door* 

Luz: amity, What are you doing here? is late.

*Amity Hug Luz*

Luz: Wow, What happened?

Amity: *Crying* I was looking for my brothers but I couldn't find them, their rooms were not there, and when I went to look for my parents I only found my father, my mother was not there and my father told me that she passed away, I am scared!. I dont understand nothing, Then He- His voice got weird, like he was a broken robot!.

Luz: Its okay im here, You can stay here if you want.

Amity: Really?, Thank you Luz, I really appreciate this. 

Luz: No Problem, Lets go to my room, You can sleep there. Do you need a pijama?

Amity: Yeah...

Luz: Take * she gives her a hatsune miku t-shirt* and this *He gives him some spare pajama shorts* And! *Kisses her on the cheek*

Amity: *Amity Blush* Oop- 0//0 T-thanks Luz

* Amity changes her clothes and goes to bed *

* Amity and Luz sleep hugging *

Amity: (On her mind) Why i feel so bad, Why i feel this pain in my heart, This hole *Start to sob in Silence*

Amity: ...

\- The Next Day -

Luz: Amity Wake Up!

Amity: mmhmm

Luz: come on, You can't sleep all day

Amity: okay.... 

Luz: Here, I make you some apple juice.

Amity: You mean, Apple blood?

Luz:... Oui

Amity: ._.

Luz: So, How did you sleep? 

Amity: I sleep pretty good... Thanks luz... For let me sleep here. My father's behavior was very strange and scared me a lot, maybe it must have been that I was very tired and hallucinated a little

Luz: Your... father?, Amity, but you always have lived here. Are you Okay?

Amity: W-what? NO!, Luz this isn't my house, You let me sleep here because of yesterday.

Luz: My Confession?

Amity: NO! I talk to you about what happened with my father.

Luz: I don't know what are you talking about amity...

Amity: Agh...it dosn't matter.

Amity: (On her head) Why i'm so tired?, i slept more than 8 hours.

Luz: Well... can i give you a goodmorning kiss? 0//0

Amity: a- amm y-yes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art of the chapter is allways on my instagram. "maty.imhungry"


End file.
